


[Podfic] calling out at the mess you made

by echolalaphile



Series: [Podfic] (even if i could) make a deal with god [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/pseuds/echolalaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Steve," he says, the tired wrapping itself all the way into his thoughts and stripping most of them out, "I broke the fucking balcony door. It's pouring out. The floor's going to turn into a fucking lake."</p>
<p>    "Ye-eah," Steve says, "and while you get your shirt off I'm gonna tape a couple plastic garbage bags over the hole, throw some towels on the floor and ignore it until I give a damn."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] calling out at the mess you made

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [calling out at the mess you made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494408) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> Part of the podfic series for _(even if i could) make a deal with god_ , by Feather.

Author's tags: Dissociative Episode; C-PTSD; Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD; sutures; The chair - Freeform; Hydra did a number on Bucky

Download/streaming:  
<https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9lkg2diCCDyVW81LTNqWFduVmc/view?usp=sharing>


End file.
